


Definitely Not A Saint

by Ididntsignupforthisshit (myhamartia)



Series: Tick Tock Universe [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Actor Lance (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Kissing, M/M, Making Out In The Costume Closet, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 03:05:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10585128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myhamartia/pseuds/Ididntsignupforthisshit
Summary: On the set of the fifth season of popular Netflix show, Altea, Allura pulls the same shit.The one where they make out in the costume closet and attempt to not get caught





	

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who know what this series is about: this takes place about, oh... I dunno, nine-ish months after TT ends. They've been dating for nine months and like, I week thus far.  
> Yes, Keith still works in ye olden coffee shop. He Is graduated from art school and is now interning. For Nyma. More on that later in time.
> 
> For those of you who saw the tags and thought "This looks like some pretty cool shit, I'm going to try it out": this is a snippet-continuation of my soulmate AU, Tick Tock. This will more than likely not make any sense without context from that fic. Lance is an A-list actor, and Keith is his art-student soulmate. That's p much the lowdown.
> 
> This paragraph ""Come with me," Lance whispered in his ear. "I've got 15 minutes before our next take and I want to spend all of it showing you how happy I am that you're here.” His breath ghosted across Keith's ear, "If you'll let me."" was written by @LittlePennyCandy! It was a prompt to get me going when I was working on this during NaNoWriMo.

         Allura must have found it hilarious. She practically cackled, clutching the sleeve of her PA as she bent over, holding her sides.

    Lance was gaping, much like a fish as he took in the sudden appearance of his soulmate.

    Keith, on the other hand, was _so_ over this. Deliveries were not his thing. There was a Damn good reason why he never went on them. He’d been on a total of _one_ good delivery. And while that good delivery had taken place in this very same studio, Keith was getting pretty tired of his soulmate’s sister’s shit.

    Keith sort of wished he could say that the atmosphere was different the last time he had been here. Last time, they were shooting some pretty heavy stuff. Keith had witnessed his soulmate get floored in a very surprising way, fake blood and all. In addition to the set atmosphere, the tension bubbled around the two soulmates, as well - since their relationship was at its very beginning. It was an odd time.

    But now, much like the last time, Lance had no idea he was coming.

    Lance was on his break this time around, when Keith was guided to his destination, Ms. Allura McClain. Lance had looked up from the script in his hands to find his soulmate carting over a drink tray. Lance’s jaw dropped to his chest and he scrambled to stand up with a breathed curse.

    Visiting sets was never really their thing. There was once, when Lance had invited Keith, and that was a strange experience. There was a lot of rushing and swearing Keith to secrecy concerning the show’s plots.

    Keith never really knew what to do when visiting sets, he stood awkwardly, feeling out of place while his soulmate worked. That was fun to see, at least.

    But back to the present, it felt like it was back to the day of their first kiss. Keith shuffled on his feet, looking at Lance as he held a full drink tray in his hands.

    Allura was able to calm herself, still sniggering about her brother’s shocked expression enough so that she could carefully take the drink tray from Keith’s hands.

    Keith made a little face at her as she gave him an all-knowing wink before making her way away, drinks in her hands and Chips the PA trailing closely behind her. Keith looked back to Lance and his breath caught. He was smeared with dirt. A lot of it. If you tossed some water on him, Keith was sure that he’d be practically dripping with mud. It was… a little excessive, but Keith couldn’t help but look him over. His hair was all mussed and dirt streaked up his chin and parts of his cheeks.

    It’s been a theory that Keith always finds Lance attractive. So far, it’s been proven true, from Lance’s camera-ready smile, to his downright adorable bedhead, to apparently Lance being dirty as fuck. And not even in the fun way. It shouldn’t work this well, but _damn_. There was something about his grime-covered soulmate that had Keith wanting to go weak in the knees.

    Lance, on the other hand, seemed to snap out of his surprised stupor. He grinned and went to pull his boyfriend into a tight embrace. He pulled back, still smiling brightly and Keith couldn’t find it in himself to be mad about the specks of dirt now on his white button down.

    “Hey baby,” was the first thing Lance said. “Allura called you down again?” he ventured.

    Keith smiled crookedly. “Yep. I’m surprised it wasn’t Pidge.”

    Lance snorted in amusement. “I can’t believe she hasn’t done it yet, either,” he hummed. “She’s been threatening to for weeks.”

    “Threatening?” Keith asked, lifting an eyebrow.

    Lance nodded. “Oh absolutely. I do one thing and it’s all _Lance, I’m gonna call Keith on your ass, you had better straighten out._ ” He mimicked his young co-worker, doing a fair impression of their voice.

    Keith laughed. “Can’t stand to make mistakes in front of me?” he ventured, teasing tone clear in his voice.

    “Ugh, you’ve caught me,” Lance muttered, hanging his head and pressing a hand to his chest.

    Keith grinned at him and resisted the temptation to lean over and kiss the pouty turn off of Lance’s mouth. Instead, he looked around set, to the workers that were buzzing around the set, resetting everything just so.

    “Are you busy?” he asked suddenly, his eyes coming to land on the script sitting on the seat Lance had abandoned.

    “No. But we can be.”

    Lance hummed. All jovial air diminished with the low sound. Keith looked back to his boyfriend and blinked widely at him.

    Lance reached out, tucking a strand of hair behind Keith’s ear as he leaned near him. "Come with me," Lance whispered in his ear. "I've got around 15 minutes before we start shooting again and I want to spend all of it showing you how happy I am that you're here.” His breath ghosted across Keith's ear, "If you'll let me."

    Now this sounded pretty stupid great to Keith at the moment. Fifteen minutes all alone with his soulmate, the opportunity to get all up close and personal with him - and hell, just have Lance all to himself for a couple of minutes sounded just… really awesome.

    That is, until Lance got them in the wardrobe closet. Keith imagined maybe going out to Lance’s trailer for a while, able to make out on the tiny bed there, but no. _But no._ Lance landed them in a spot where not only would they more than likely get discovered, but they were also pressed up against the weirdest things the studio had to offer. To Keith’s left there was some kind of rubber suit. He didn’t know what set it went to or even what it looked like in the tiny, dark space but it felt almost icky and rubbery and it caught against Keith’s long sleeved shirt in the weirdest way.

    But really, Keith wasn’t thinking about that all too much. Within seconds from when he was shifting away from the rubber suit, but now he was winding his hand around it and gripping it tight as Lance crowded around him, throwing an arm around his shoulders so he could draw Keith in close and kiss him, exhaling through his nose as he did. Keith made a little noise and made to replace the handful of rubber suit with a handful of Lance’s ass. He palmed him through his jeans before squeezing, drawing a low sound from Lance’s chest.

    Lance began kissing down Keith’s neck, placing little kisses that wouldn’t be seen until he got to his soulmate’s collar. He unbuttoned his collar, kissing at skin as it was made available to him. Once Lance had all of half of Keith’s outer shirt unbuttoned, he pulled it off of Keith’s shoulder, giving him room to lean forward, marking an area that wouldn’t be seen by anyone besides the two of them, just under his collar bone but just above where the neck of his binder rested.

    Keith muttered a small curse as Lance bit the junction of Keith’s neck and shoulder. Keith’s hand slid up from Lance’s ass to his lower back, slipping his shirt up his sides. He didn’t count messing up the perfect order of Lance’s wardrobe as such a loss, the scene Keith was watching before their break was a rough one, with Lance being all but simply rubbed in the dirt (Lance’s character really got a beating on this show, Keith realized in a fleeting thought). It wouldn’t hurt to give his shirt a few more wrinkles.

    Lance’s fingers looped into Keith’s belt loops and tugged Keith against his body, slipping a thigh between the other’s legs. Keith made a little sound, scraping his nails down Lance’s skin shallowly as he slowly rocked against Lance.

    “Fifteen minutes, you said,” Keith reminded him, a little groan cutting through his words.

    Lance hummed against his collarbone. “Yeah, I did,” he breathed. “We’ve got like, eight left.” Lance placed a small, closed mouth kiss to the underside of Keith’s jaw, tracing up until he could reach Keith’s earlobe. He nibbled on it and Keith let out a huff of air.

    Keith’s eyes rolled a little. For the sass. Of course. Not for Lance’s knee and the nip at his ear. Definitely not. “Don’t start something we can’t finish,” Keith hissed, dragging his nails up Lance’s side.

    Lance pulled back and smirked. “But I love getting you riled up,” he murmured. Keith didn’t know how he handled Lance like this. Huh. Maybe Keith was a saint and he never knew it.

Nah, definitely not.

    Definitely not with the way Lance was moving against him, or the little breaths colored with small moans and soft whines. _Nope_. Definitely not a saint.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm rereading and editing this just like ............. this is unprofessional AF, Lance why would u do dis
> 
> I wanna say it's been a long time, but yo man,,,, it's been like a week and already I'm experiencing withdrawals from Tick Tock.
> 
> My [tumblr](https://goddammitlance.tumblr.com/)| Please drop me a comment! I will be posting more in this 'verse  and I'm considering taking requests for drabbles in this universe.
> 
> If you create anything for this AU,  _please_ tell me so that I can squeal over it and you!!!


End file.
